Taking Turns
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: After the new generation,its Belle Potter's turn to save the world but how can she if she doesn't even know her own past. Her father James Sirius Potter and her mother Cassie Jones Potter decide to tell her most of the truth in her first year, hoping that if the shield the rest, Belle will be safe. She is now in her seventh year and is the Goblet Of Fire but Hogwarts is travelling.
1. Chapter 1

It was the winter holidays and Belle was at home with her entire family. The Potters, The Weasley's and the tiny Marshall families. It was her first year at Hogwarts and something repetitively happened.

Belle was playing through her head what she kept wanting to say and the reaction from her parents.

Belle finally worked up the courage later in the night and asked James Sirius Potter, her father, the question that had been bugging her.

"Dad. Can I talk to Mom and you?" Belle asks and everyone but her Mom and her Dad leave the room, sensing a big discussion.

"Sure, hon. What is it you want to ask us?"

"I wanted to ask why so many people were staring at me during school. Like they expected me to do something." Belle explains, remembering most faces.

"Cassie dear, maybe you should explain." James tells his wife, Cassie. She nods.

"Alright. The second wizarding war, almost fifty years ago, do you know it?"

"Not really." Belle admits truthfully. James looks over his shoulder and turns his attention back to Belle who was trying to be on the same page as her mother. He had kept it from her. She should have known but he couldn't land her with the burden. It was too big to deal with now and he knew Cassie would find a way to weave around it without revealing the problem. She would deal with it when she reached the right age. Until then, she was his little princes Belle.

"Alright. Voldemort was an evil wizard and he wanted muggles and muggle-borns to die. He thought they didn't deserve life. Didn't deserve magic. In Grampa Harry's seventh year and in Grandma Ginny's sixth year, he started a war. He was feared but not by the original DA's. No. They fought against him. Harry had to die to live and win. And he did. That was his most dangerous year because every single one, he seemed to have a close call with death. Your father did too. I am guessing that everyone thinks its your turn." Cassie finishes gracefully.

"My turn for what?" Belle asks suspicously

"Save the world." James tells Belle.

"I have to do what?"

"Save us. Before it all ends."

**I own only Belle and Cassie. This takes place after the New Generation. I wanted new characters purely my own. **

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**November**

**Trying to start over**


	2. Chapter 2

That memory was the most scariest one. Belle didn't understand. Belle still didn't and she was going to start her seventh year so she would have had some time to. Belle had avoided Grampa Harry until she had reached my sixth year where she finally confronted him.

***Flashback***

Belle am in the kitchen and her long black hair is braided behind her back. It was christmas and she was remembering what her parents had told her five years ago. Grampa Harry had sat down on the chair beside her and tapped her shoulder. Belle jumped.

"Belle Anastasia Potter. You have been avoiding me since your first year christmas. Tell me what is going on." Grampa Harry had demanded, his green eyes piercing into her large blue ones. She had broken down and told him everything, crying against his shoulder.

"Please tell me it isn't true." Belle had pleaded but after she saw the look on his face, she knew there was no use. It was true.

"What your father doesn't know is that I died again and I saw Dumbledore halfway through life or death. Then he told me a prophecy.

_One with a princess name,_

_Who is plainly just so easy to tame,_

_May be influenced by a certain man,_

_Batting her eyelashes and waving her fan. _

_Also that year, there are the tests _

_Where she and others become guests_

_At a place far away_

_Where she can no longer play_

_Her innocence will be gone_

_On the wing of a certain swan_

_Her chances of survival are minimal_

_and she becomes nothing short of mythical_

_and the prophecy begins with a certain bell_

_who's life will be made a living hell._

_When she comes of age and is in the open,_

_she will need the one was chosen_

_for advice against new evil_

_she must join the weasel _

_and together they will save the magic._

_They will go on a quest to find the magic fabric. _

_Black and red will burn together,_

_in a unusual place where black as night and white as feather_

_means unity and that is what the princess and the weasel must become,_

_it will hurt but it will save what go and come_

_what we take for granted is merely not._

_The two must share something that cannot be bought. _

_The weasel is hidden and said a weasel when is a dragon._

_The two must carry a burden wagon._

_For they must become evil to become good_

_and to heal a heart made from wood._

And now you see how it points to you. I don't know who the weasel is. I am hoping Rose can help us but you know she is a professor in the school in South Africa and I cannot reach her." Grampa Harry begged.

She was frozen to my chair. Almost all signs point to her. She was the bell and the one with the princess name.

"I will get a hold of her. But Grampa Harry?" Belle says shyly.

"Are you the chosen one?" Belle asks and Grampa Harry grins.

"I haven't been called that in a long time."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**And end of chapter. Thanks LilyLunaPotter142. Go check out her story sometime. Its a Hunger Games one.**

**Hope you liked it. I'll have the next one up in a couple days seeing as I am travelling to where Rose is... hint hint.**

**Kidding.**


End file.
